Another Chance
by adodcefa
Summary: their child killed by one of their own Michael, Selene and their friends are given a chance to go back and change the past in hopes of a better future. this picture was made by DeathSlayus09 in daviantart i have his/her permision to use it.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Summery: an attack on their Coven, the last remaining in the world, and their child killed by one of their own Michael and Selene grieve for the loss their child. One night they and two friends are given a chance to go back and change the past in hopes of a better future. A future were theirs friends aren't dead, a future were they are not hunted, a future were their child be born and raise by them, a future that can finally have a happy ending.

UW

UW

A/N: they will go back to a few years before Underworld1.

Should I also send back Lida and Sebastian's wife? I know that they are already dead but I don't know

Ok what do you think? I'll post the first chapter in a few day when I finish with my list of things to do. The idea of going back in time came to me while reading Love of Major Proportion by SeleneDeathdealer21 . thanks girl for giving me parmition to use you idea of going back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chance

A/N:Sorry for reposting the chapter. I went over it and did a few changes

*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****

Chapter one: Death of a child

Michael held his mate in his arms as they both cry. Their daughter and only child was dead. They had tried everything to save the child but all of their efforts were in vain their child had died in her mothers arms. They had tried to revive her but that also did not work.

The small family of three had manage to escape Antigen, the place were they had been kept prisoner for twelve years, a little over a year ago and a month after their escape they found each other once more. Michael, like Selene, at first couldn't believe that twelve years had passed since that night in the pier and that time a daughter had been born to them. For little over a year the three of them lived a happy normal life or as happy and normal as they could in a world were their species was hunted and kill, a world were being a vampire or lycan was a crime. It had taken him and Selene a while but they had manage to give their daughter a good name; Evelyn Vethlehem Alecto, or Eve for short.

But sooner or later all good things come to an end and theirs came sooner rather than later. The small coven that the three of them had been staying and had become leaders of had been attack by large pack lycans some hours ago. They had managed to killed the lycans, thanks to Selene training the vampires, but not without a few casualties on their side. Their small coven had been reduce to a handful of vampires that you could count with the fingers of both hands and feet. Eve, Michael and Selene's only child, had survive the attack fighting beside her parents bravely defending the last the remaining vampires in the world.

Michael had left with David and three other vampire who had been injected with Selene's blood to make sure that there were no more lycans near by. Selene had left their daughter to look after their pack bags while she went around helping the rest of the coven pack wanting everyone ready to move out when night came. Every few minutes she would turn to look at the child making sure that she was where they had left her playing with the puppy that they had gotten her. Selene had the strangest feeling, as if her child's life in danger. She was a soldier a death dealer train, to fight trained to kill, and train to never ignore those feelings that she would get that told her that something bad was about to happen. Turning around she saw Erica, the last member of her previous coven, standing in front of Eve with guns in her hands. The guns were fired three times each before Selene could do anything. She saw her child fall to the floor clutching her chest.

She ran towards her child pushing Erica out of the way. She saw the thin blue and silver lines spreading throughout her child's body, her daughter had been shot with both silver nitrate and ultra violet ammunition which was confirmed when the mags were ejected. Michael and the others had been called back to the coven as soon as this had happen but by the time that he arrive Eve was dead . Eve's body was wrapped in white linen and when night came Michael and Selene took her body with them both refusing to leave her behind.

The vampires had dug a deep hole halfway to the next safe house; it had been fill halfway with twigs, tree branches, and dry grass and Eve's body was placed on top of it before being let fire. Selene and Michael held each other as they cry for their child. Around them were the last remaining vampire all had tears rolling down their cheeks. Eve may have been Michael and Selene's child but everyone in the coven had loved that little girl as if she had been born to them. This was all the good bye that they were able to give her.

*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****

So what do you think good, bad, could have done better? write to me or PM me people.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chance

Summery: an attack on their Coven, the last remaining in the world, and their child killed by one of their own Michael, Selene, and friends are given a chance to go back and change the past in hopes of a better future. A future were theirs friends aren't dead, a future were they are not hunted, a future were their child be born and raise by them, a future that can finally have a happy ending.

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Chapter two:

Michael woke up with a feeling that something was missing. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was. David was asleep few feet to his left and Sebastian a few feet to his right, but Selene who always slept beside him was nowhere in sight. Getting up he grabbed a flashlight and began to look for his mate. The four of them had found a cave where they would able to rest for a few hour and if they were lucky the night. The four friends had been running nearly nonstop for almost two weeks straight and the four of them were dead tired and hungry, and glad to be out of the rain. They had explore the cave for a few minutes and had found a passageway that led to a medium size cavern. It was in this cavern that he had found Selene. She, like the three men, was dirty wearing worn and torn cloths and mix match shoes that were ready to fall apart at any second. It was now three years since Eve died, four months since the last person of their coven, Dmitri, died at the claws of the lycans. Now there was just him, Selene, David, and Sebastian that were left. Hearing foot steps Michael turned to look at Sebastian and David.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked the two men turning back to look at Selene.

"We woke and found you and Selene missing," Sebastian whispered, "what happened?"

"I woke up and Selene was gone. I found her here in the cavern," Michael whispered back

"what is she doing?" David asked

"she's praying," Michael answered

"praying? Vampires don't praying, we don't even believe in any deity."

"Unless you are a Soronan vampire." Sebastian said "Elena once said that amongst some vampire covens were those vampires a call themselves Soronan that came from the village called Sorona. Elena said that these vampires believed that female vampire name Sonja was a goddess born amongst the vampires. They believed that when she had died her spirit left her earthly body and ascended to the heavens to take her place amongst the gods."

"I know, Selene told me this few days after we met," Michael said

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Selene hadn't been able to go to sleep so she waited until the men fell asleep before she grabbing her backpack and made her way to the cavern that she and the men that found earlier. From her bag took out of a small statue, candles, and matches that were wrapped in a red piece of cloths. Placing the idol on a flat rock and lighting the candles she began to pray.

"Lady Sonja, goddess born amongst the vampires. You created Sorona, you who defended us and taught us how to fight the lycans both wiled and tame. Please I beg you hear me, listen to my words even if they mean nothing to you. David, Michael, and I are the last of what was once the vampire race. I am the last of the Soronan's. Now I know what the lycans must have felt to be hunted the brink of extinction. My child, my little Eve, killed by the person who I thought to be my friend. So many times I have wished to have my child back with me once more. To havehold her that day she was born. To have seen her grow up… but that like so many things has been taken from me. I can't do this anymore. So many mistakes made, so many lives have been lost. I just wish that there was a way to go back saved them all, to fix this mess, to prevent the Purge if it were possible.

Are you out there? Have you ever been there? Please hear me, show me something that tells me that you're there. I don't know how much time we have left before we too are killed. I need your help more than in any time in my life. Help me. Help us. I beg you, please a beg you help us. Give us a way to survive, give us a chance to live. Help us." Selene fell on her knees crying and with in a second she had Michael's arms around her.

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Sebastian and David walked further into the cavern both wanting to help but not knowing what to do. They hadn't seen Selene cry since the day Eve was killed. She was the strongest and more experience fighter of their group this was the reason why their coven had chosen her to be their leader and she had tried her best to keep them all safe keep and alive.

"It's okay Selene, we will come through this alive," Sebastian said kneeling in front of his friend.

"Sebastian is right Selene. We have made it this far, we'll make it through this war," David said

"I don't think that will be possible," a woman's voice said.

The four friends turn towards the source of the voice. Standing on the flat rock was a woman that looks like Selene

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Okay this is all for now. I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this story and I would like to ask you a little bit of your time by leaving a review. So can anybody guess who this woman is?

Selene's prayer was written while listening to Susan Boyle You Have to Be There in repeat. So how do you like Selene's prayer?

Please leave your PM or review after the beep.

Beeeeep.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance

A/N: Sorry for re-posting this chapter I made some really small changes

Summery: an attack on their Coven, the last remaining in the world, and their child killed by one of their own Michael and Selene grieve for the loss their child. One night they and two friends are given a chance to go back and change the past in hopes of a better future. A future were theirs friends are not dead, a future were they are not hunted, a future were their child be born and raise by them, a future that can finally have a happy ending.

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Chapter 3:

The four friends turn towards the source of the voice. Standing on the flat rock was a woman that looks like Selene. Her hair was dark brown with two braids on each side of her head; her eyes were the vampire blue color, her feet were bare. She was wearing a pair of white linen drawstring pants, and a light red tabard; red tunic; regular white cotton under tunic, and by her hip was a medieval sword.

"Lady Goddess," Selene said in a surprise whispered. Getting out of her mate embrace, she got on her knees and bowed to the Goddess, her hands in front of her and her head touching the floor. The three men not knowing what to do followed Selene's example and bowed to the deity that their friend had believed in since she had been a small child.

"Up," Sonja ordered watching the four friends got up on their feet.

"Goddess Sonja," Selene said

"Sonja, as in Viktor's daughter?" Michael asked

"Yes I am her." Sonja said walking around the cavern

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sebastian asked, "Because according to the stories we've heard your father killed you because you got pregnant by a Lycan."

"I was. My father feared the blending of the species that he had me killed as an example of what would happen if anyone else decided to blend the species. but what my father did not know nor anyone else but a select few was that my daughter had already been born nearly twenty years before and that the child I carried in my womb would have been my second. But I'm not here to tell you about my past nor what happened in my life." Sonja said

"What are you here for?" Selene asked as she was held in Michael's arms

"I am here because you summoned me. I'm here to tell you that you're going to die tonight." She looked at the four friends, "the four of you are very tired, weak, and hungry. Your last meal that you had was the rabbit that the three of you share almost three weeks ago. The humans and the lycans are very close, closer than you think. You won't survive to see the light of day."

"And you're here just to tell us this?" David angrily said

"No. I am here to give you and others a chance. A chance to go back, to change the past, to prepare for when one war end and the other begins. So many innocent lives were lost so many of your friends, family, and loved ones have died in this war; your wife (she looked at Sebastian), your father and mother (she looked at David), your children(she looked at Michael and Selene) and there was nothing you could have done stop their death. Neither of you were prepared for this war nor were the rest of the vampire race. But you can change that. You can save those that you knew, both vampire and human. You can prepare them to fight and teach them to survive,"

Sonja looks at Michael and Selene, "you can see and hold your children the day they were born. Hear their first words, see their first steps, and watch them grow up."

She walk in front of Sebastian, "Your wife, Sebastian, would be going back with you if you and your friends choose to go back. You could save her this time."

She walks to David " You could save your mother from the lycan attack on the train the day that Amelia and the counsel arrived to awaken Marcus."

"Why are you doing this?" Selene asked

"You pray to me for help. You wished for a way to go back and save those that died in this war. I'm here to grant you that whish, but it must be your own choice to go back or not."

The four looked at each other each silently asking the other if they too were seeing this, if they too were hearing this, if they too were believing this. They each had wished at some point or another to have been able to save those they love, and now standing here in front of the Goddess that only one of them believed in they were being given a choice; to go back and change the past for better future, or stay here in the present and die by hunger and exhaustion or by the hands of the human and lycans.

"You said that you would be sending others with us, how many?" Michael asked

"Six of you plus as many as I can. I'm not sure of the exact number" Sonja answered

"But there's only four of us," David said

"Elena and Lida," Sonja said and the images of two women appeared beside her "will be joining your group. That is if you choose to return."

The four once more looked at each other each silently asking each other if this is what they wanted. David was the first to nod his head then Sebastian. Michael looked at Selene who had a tear in her eyes and nodded her head he held her closer giving her a kiss on her lips.

"We accept your offer." Michael answered for the four them

"Good, good" Sonja said walking back to flat rock

"How do we go back," Michael asked for the four of them

"All you have to do," Sonja said as she began to disappeared, "is die"

The four friends stood confused in the middle of the cavern

"What do you suppose she meant by that we have to …." David did not finish the sentence as he saw a red laser point in his chest and head quickly followed by many others. Looking at his friends, he saw that they too had their chest and foreheads cover with red laser points. Lamps and glow sticks were turned on illuminating the small cavern. Surrounding the four friends were about 80 to 90 soldiers both human and lycans in human form with their weapons pointing at them and before any of them were able to react the order was given and the cavern was filled with gunfire.

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

A/N #2: I am so sorry for leaving you there any mistakes just tell me. I know that it's mostly people talking and not enough action I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could send them back.

A/N#3: Forgot to place this in the second chapter. The first letters of the name Evelyn Vethlehem Alecto spells EVA which is EVE in Spanish. Yes I know that Vethlehem is spelled with a B an not a V.

Thank you for reading and please do not forget to leave a review. A review is an author's best friend it tells him/her that their story is well like by the review that they receive. A review also helps them keep posting new chapters of the stories that you like. So please live a review.

Who is Sonja's daughter?

How many people do you want me to send?

Adodcefa


	5. Chapter 5

Another chance

Chapter four:

Selene woke up from a strange dream.

_**she was in a cave along with three men. All four of them with dirty, tired and hungry, neither of them had showered in weeks, and all of them were wearing clothes that looked as if they would fall apart in any minute. the four of them had been running away from both human and lycans who were trying to kill them, desperate she had prayed to the goddess for help. The goddess had appeared and spoke to them. Selene couldn't hear what the goddess was saying but it must have been something important the only thing she had heard was the goddess last words as she disappeared 'all you have to do is die.' Selene and her three friends found themselves surrounded by both humans and lycans who began to shoot at them seconds after the goddess disappeared.**_

Selene got out of bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. The dream had felt more like a memory than a dream. Tilting her head back and let herself relax as the water hit her skin; closing her eyes saw the image of two people. The first was one of the three men in her dream; she has dirty blonde hair, dark forest green eyes, and an amazing body. He was chasing a little girl of about 11 or 12 maybe 13 years of age. The girls looked so much like her, with the pale skin color of the vampire, the forest green eyes like the man, and raving black hair like her. Eve, her mind seemed to shout with joy; her beautiful, wonderful, loving daughter.

_**Selene stood outside cheering for both the man and the girl. The sun was out and yet it was not burning her skin, how odd? The girl ran towards her laughing with her arms wide open, the man running behind her at a much slower pace.**_

"_**Safe!" the girl shouted hugging her tightly**_

"_**oh I'm safe now," Selene playfully asked hugging her daughter in return**_

"_**You'll always be my safe mommy. I'll always feel safe when I'm with you and Daddy."**_

_**Selene's smile grew bigger at hearing her child say those words. Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around their daughter's shoulder.**_

"_**we have an amazing daughter Michael," Selene said resting her head an her mate's shoulder.**_

"Selene, are you in there?" someone said knocking on the door.

Opening her eyes and looking around she found herself still in the shower. Had she just been day dreaming? once again the dream felt more like a memory than a dream, but by the goddess she had never seen the man in her life nor had she ever given birth; so why did it felt like that she has, that she really knew them, why did it felt like if they were really her mate and her child.

"Selene," came Ericka's voice from the other side of the door.

"What!" Selene angrily shouted getting out of the shower

"Kahn wants to see you in his office when you are done." Ericka said before leaving the room.

**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********

Kahn watched asked Selene cleaned and checked each and every weapon that he had given her to do. His friend would sometimes write something on an index card, tie it to a weapon before placing it on a large box. This would be the weapons that he would need to recheck and fix before letting any of the death dealers use them. Kahn knew that a faulty weapon would not only sometimes cause the death of the death dealer that was using it but also it would cause the death of that death dealer's team. Kahn had known many death dealers who had been wounded or killed during battle all because their weapon of choice have refused to work properly.

Kahn looked at his clipboard before looking back at Selene. He knew that Selene was mad at him for taking her out of the hunt and putting her to clean and checked the weapons, but he didn't care, he was doing this for her own good. For nearly a week now Selene had been having these strange memory like dreams and daydreams. she would stare at nothing while having these dreams/memories/visions(?) and would either pinched the bridge of her nose or hold her head in her hands due to the headaches that this things left when they were gone. He didn't want his friend getting hurt during a hunt due to this vision dream memory thingy so he would rather have her mad at him than getting herself killed.

He looked back down at the clipboard in his hand which held a drawing pad that he had given Selene some months ago. He had told her to draw any thing and everything that she could remember from this vision dream memory thingy in the hopes that this might help her. The pages of the pad were full drawings of lycans, humans, and Vampires but mostly of a man with dirty blond hair and forest green eyes and a young girl that looked like a child of Selene and of the man. Whatever this vision dream memory thingy were he just hope that they weren't dangerous. Hearing a hiss he looked back up to find Selene with her eyes tightly shut and her head in her hands before watching her fall to the floor convulsing and screaming.

He ran towards his friend while shouting to a fellow death dealer to get the healer Melenka. When he got to her she had stoped shaking, stopped screaming, stopped breathing, and her heart stopped beating.

**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********LINEBREAK**********

Michael sat on one of the picnic park table with his head on his hands trying to massage his headache away. Today was the Josen family reunion which was taking place in the park. He had taken a few Advil before driving his mother and younger siblings to the reunion yet his headache hadn't gone away. It was taking all of his strength and concentration not to yell at the children who would sometimes run past him screaming and chasing each other. The headaches had started a little over a week ago after waking up from a strange dream in which he had been bitten by a grown man then later by a beautiful woman. In the dream he had turned into a creature with night black skin and with razor-sharp claws, he had become the first Lycan vampire hybrid.

Ever since waking up from that dream over a week ago he had been having dreams and daydreams and in all of them was the woman that had bitten him, Selene. Since that day he had began getting headaches that got stronger and more painful with each day that passed.

Michael became angry when the children once again passed by his table screaming and chasing each other. With his fist he the table standing up and staring at the kids he did something that he had never done before, he growled. It wasn't a weak wannabe growl it sounded more like a deep throat, angry rabid animal like growl. The children becoming scared and ran to their parents.

"Are you all right Michael?" Norman Josen asked sitting beside his son.

Michael looked at his stepfather and shook his head before placing it back on his hands and letting a soft moan escaped his lips.

"The kids are saying that you growled at them and that your eyes turned all black. What happened?"

"*Moans* I think I'm going to be sick," was all that Michael said he for running to the nearest trashcan to vomit.

Norman send someone to get his wife as he went to help his son. Never in his life had not been seen Michael this sick. Heck, Michael hardly ever got sick and whenever Michael did get sick it was only for a few hours to a day the longest had been a day in a half and that was due to the chickenpox when the boy was only six. Norman patted Michael's back handing him a bottle of water so that Michael could rinse his mouth.

"Feel better now?"

Michael shook his head and fell to the ground convulsing, with his eyes tightly shut, he held his head in his hands and began to scream.

"Oh my god, someone call 911!" Norman shouted as he tried to hold Michael's body. Then Michael stopped shaking, stopped screaming, stopped breathing, and his heart stopped beating.

*****LINEBREAK*****

In some parts of the planet but mostly in Budapest in small hidden communities called Covens live pale skin people called vampires. Some of these vampires have been experiencing strange dreams/daydreams the felt like memories that were closely followed strong painful headaches. Today they fall to the floor holding their heads screaming and convulsing. Then shaking, they will stop breathing their hearts will stop beating.

*****LINEBREAK*****

I hope you like it. It took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter. Please leave a review before you leave. sorry that it is so short but I wanted to have this out of the way so that I could start with the rest of the story.

I have a question, should I have Amelia awaken Marcus and Viktor do to this "illness"? I have a poll in my profile so you can go vote.

Once again don't forget to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chance**

**Chapter: The sick**

**Melenka did not know what to do, something like this had never before had happened in her seven centuries of being a vampire healer, Before her infirmary would have one or two vampires who would need her help usually this would be a Death Dealer that had returned from a mission. But not this time, this time the infirmary was full of the sick. Melenka did not know what this illness was but already 10 vampires have been brought in with at least eight others who will be arriving in the next few hours. She just got off the phone with the New World Coven whom two of their vampires were also showing the same symptoms as the sick that are in the infirmary; painful headaches, seizures, high fever, and heart failure but memory like dreams and daydreams were the very first symptom. She had the few Soronan vampires that live in Ordagaz calling the covens from all over the world with the news of this illness, asking them to send all of this sick to Ordagaz (the main Budapest coven), she was also asking to have them send any extra healer that they might have.**

**Melenka looked down at the bed she was standing next to. Selene was the only one from Ordagaz so far that had fallen sick with this strange illness. She remembers few hours ago when this whole thing started.**

**Flashback:**

**she was just sitting down to read a good book when a newly turned vampire ran into the infirmary telling her that she was needed in the weapons room and to bring with her a defibrillator. Melenka had done what she had been told she found Kahn and Nathaniel performing CPR on Selene who was on the floor unmoving and not breathing.**

**"By the Goddess Sonja," Melenka has said, "what happened?"**

**"I don't know she just grabs her head and began to hiss then she fell on the floor shaking. I'm no expert but I think she was having a seizure." The scared Kahn said, "When I got to her I found no pulse."**

**Melenka gave a clear sign, Kahn stop the chest compression and the defibrillator gave a shock. Kahn began the chest compression once more when the defibrillator registers no pulse he stopped the compressions when the clear was given restart them again when there was no pulse. This was repeated seven times until finally Selene's heart began to beat once more.**

**End flashback**

**The phone was ringing by the time Melenka, Nathaniel, and Kahn brought Selene into the infirmary. Kahn had gone to answer it while she and Nathaniel tend to Selene. Kahn had returned a few minutes later with phone in hand telling her that one of the lower covens needed her help with two of their members who were sick were also showing same symptoms as Selene.**

**Melenka had given the order to bring this sick to the main coven though those on the other line were not happy with it they had obeyed. Not a second had gone by that she had hung up when the phone rang again. It was Olivia, a healer of one of the lower covens near the outskirts of Hungry, asking for her help. The son of their coven leader was sick showing the same symptoms. Call after call was the same, the symptoms were the same, and she gave them the same order; bring this sick to Ordagaz.**

**Melenka went around and checked on the rest of the sick before returning to Selene's side. She grabbed the towel on Selene's forehead and using the towel, she gently wiped the sweat off Selene's face.**

**"Is she your daughter?" Melenka heard someone ask.**

**"She's my great granddaughter," Melenka answered the dipping the towel on the ice cold water before placing it on the younger vampire's forehead before turning to look at who was talking, standing at the end of the bed was Olivia. "And you, is the boy your kin?"**

**"Who? David," Melenka nods, "no. He is the son of our coven leader Thomas. I have watched him grow up but he is not my son. His mama just gave birth to him and left he was only few hours old. What about her is she a vampire born?"**

**"No. Both of Selene's fathers were human. She was turned when she was only 19 nearly 20 years old and just like your boy her mama left after she was born."**

**Both women turned when they heard a knock on the door. Standing on the threshold was Jenny Carla, JC for short, with a unicorn plushy in her hands. JC is a human child that had been brought into the coven after her family was killed by lycans when she was four years old. It wasn't uncommon for surviving human children to be brought into the coven where they would be protected until a family member was found or adopted by one of the vampire couples. No family member could be found for JC and she had never been adopted. For the first, few weeks after JC was brought into the coven she would followed Selene everywhere she went due to Selene being the one that had saved the child. The mini stalker Selene use to call her. Now JC was five years old.**

**"If she better now?" The child asked**

**"I'm afraid not little one." Melenka said**

**"When will she get better?"**

**"I don't know little one, I have never seen this sickness before." Melenka said standing in front of the child**

**"But vampires don't get sick"**

**"Apparently they do,"**

**"Can I go give her a hug and a kiss to make her better?"**

**"No darling. We don't know what this sickness is. We can't let you in or else you'll get sick too." Olivia said**

**"Oh okay," the child said sadly "can Mr. Unicorn stay so he can help take care of Selley. I promise he will be good."**

**"Sure thing darling," Melenka said taking the unicorn from the child's outstretched arm. "Now why don't you go and find someone to play with."**

**"Okay"**

*******LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK**

**Half an hour later**

**Melenka and Olivia had just sat down to chat when there was a knock on the door. Standing on the threshold was Dylan, the vampire that had taken her to the weapons room when Selene had gotten sick. "Melenka, the rooms beside the infirmary have been cleaned and blankets have been placed on the floor for when the rest of this sick arrived. The guestrooms are also ready. Kahn and some of the men have just left to get the medical equipment that you asked for."**

**"Thank you Dylan," Melenka said and as the man left another came.**

**"Melenka a car had just crashed at the front gate." was all that the vampire was able to get out before both healers ran out the door each carrying a medical bag.**

**"How many were in the car?" Melenka asked as soon as they got there**

**"just two a human and a vampire," Nathaniel answered, " there is also a dead dog on the backseat of the car with not a single drop of blood in its body. Both the man and the woman had been taken out of the car. Melenka they are both showing the symptoms as to sick."**

**"Including the human?" Olivia asked**

**"yes,"**

**"What else can tell us about these two." Olivia said at the two women began to work on the two people on the ground.**

**"The man is named Sebastian Thompson he's the human. He is a police detective of one of the neighboring cities. The woman is his wife Elena Thompson she is the vampire I think she's a newly turned."**

*******LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK**

**Okay end of this chapter just don't forget to leave a review and don't forget to vote. I'll repeat it, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! No, I do not mean the presidential one! I meant about the poll that I have in my profile.**

**Amelia is coming to see what is going on. So my poll question is this: should I have Amelia awaken Marcus and Viktor do to this illness or not?**

**How many of you liked JC?**


	7. Chapter 7

Another chance

Chapter 6:

Julia Josen née Corvin had once sat down and plan what she wanted to do with her life. She had planned finish school, go to college, and get a great paying job and later marry. When she married, she had planned to wake a little for having kids. Yes, that had been a good plan. Julia had managed to finish high school while some of her friends and cousins would drop out when they became pregnant. Using every cent that she would earn she began to go to college. Her parents would help her by paying half of her tuition and by letting her stay home (but she still had to pay some rent). It seemed that everything was going the way she had planned it when she was 13 years old, what Julia had not planned was getting pregnant

Back then, she had thought that getting pregnant while she was halfway to college had been the worst thing that could have happened to her, but that change when she heard her baby's heart beat for the first time. Her beloved grandparents, her grandfather Michael (whom she later named her firstborn after) and grandmother Mila took her and after her parents kicked her out telling that the only way that she could ever come back was if she had an abortion. Julia never went back, never called them again (not even when Michael was born), she didn't even invite them to her wedding nor to celebrate the birthdays for children.

During her baby shower, a cousin of hers had "asked" to know who her baby's daddy was. Julia you how her cousin was, she would try to get any secret that you have been spread it around and she wouldn't leave you alone until she got what she wanted.

"Come on Julia tell us who's your baby's daddy." Donna had kept asking her that for the past few weeks each time she had asked her when they were alone but this time she said it in front of all the women, which immediately grabbed their attention. "Come on, we all want to know who's that baby's daddy."

Julia looked around the room, most of the cousins in some of the aunts and friends were nodding, but there were others that were trying to look uninterested, but there were few who were giving Donna dirty looks.

"I was under a lot of stress that week," Julia began. "The boyfriend that I had nagging me to have sex with him. I kept having exam after exam that whole week. All I wanted to do that Friday when I got home was take a shower and relax. What I didn't plan finding my so-called boyfriend in my bed with you," she said looking at Donna. Now everyone was giving Donna a dirty look. "I got angry of what I just saw him doing but I was more heard that it was with one of my family. I went to a bar, got drunk, and ended up waking in a hotel room in the arms of a man named Alexander Corvinus; who is older than grandpa."

*****LINEBREAK*****

Julia was putting away all of the present before going to bed when her grandpa knocked on her door before entering.

"Julia," her grandfather began after helping her with the heavier stuff. He sat on her bed and she sat beside him. "Are you sure that the man, the father of your baby, was really named Alexander Corvinus?"

"As far as I remember, yes"

"I do not know what you're going to name your baby but I will give you an advice, do not give him the last name of Corvinus."

"I wasn't planning to, grandpa"

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK

When Michael was born her grandfather once again warned her not to give him the Corvinus name. Julia never understood why but she did what her grandfather had told her, and when she asked him why all he said was "it's to protect him Julia, your son is special". Julia re-met Norman when Michael was only few months old, she and Norman had been good friends since they were children up until their sophomore year in high school when his parents moved to another city. Norman had always treated Michael like a son even before the two them had gotten married and even after they started having children.

She quit her part time job and became a stay home mom and babysitter for her nieces and nephews. She noticed quickly that her son was different from the other children. The boy almost never got sick but Julia had always thought that that was because Michael had a better immune system than the rest. The chickenpox only lasted a day and half with him while for the rest of the children 1-2 weeks. From that time on, she had kept a closer eye on her first-born recording everything in a notebook anything that would happen to him or his younger siblings and the cousins that she would take care of. Julia did not need to worry that her brothers and sisters in-laws would get angry with her for what she was doing she had gotten their permission first.

With this "records", she immediately saw the deference between Michael and the rest of the children. Like all children Michael would play, run, jump, and get into fights; but while the rest of the children healed normally, her boy did not. Michael healed fast, superfast, near instantly and this was what scared her most. Julia knew that this was not normal; not for a child, not for an adult not for a human being. Many nights she had the awake wondering what was wrong with her son, how long will he have this fast healing ability? Get her that one day he would realize this and do something stupid or that the fast healing would go away when he most needs it. Now it seemed that the latter true.

Michael laid in one of the hospitals bed in the ICU ward. It was too early to know what was wrong with him that doctors had said when Michael was first brought in, but that had been three days ago and yet he still hadn't gotten better. And Julia was scared for her son. Michael had not woke up once in the past the days since he been in the hospital. Every few hours a family member will call see if there was any news and let her know that her younger children were doing okay.

Julia grabbed a towel off Michael's forehead using it to clean the sweat off his face before rinsing it in the cold water and placing it back on his forehead. The doctors had given Michael some medicine to help with the fever but it was not working. NOTHING WAS WORKING! She just hoped that scans that the doctors took of Michael's brain would shed some light on what was wrong with her son.

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK

Hope that you like it and please leave a review. Don't forget to vote


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chance

Amelia entered Ordagaz with four death dealers at her side, and behind the five of them were four healers pushing to gurneys, and right behind the healers were 10 other death eaters. Then news of this sickness arrived an hour or two before Dmitri and his mate, Minnah fell to the ground screaming, holding their heads and convulsing before he stopped breathing their hearts stopped beating. The person to greet them was a blonde vampire woman named Erica whom Amelia immediately disliked.

"I don't care who you are girl. Get me a healer Melenka or any healer I got two sick with me." Amelia ordered and the blonde left.

"Amelia," the one who spoke was Melenka.

Melenka was carrying a small sleeping three-year-old girl child. The child had braided dirty blonde hair, wearing my Little pony pajamas, and holding a stuff unicorn. Walking on Melenka's left side was that healer Olivia. Amelia knows who Olivia is, she had personally chosen Olivia to look after the health of the coven that she created on the outskirts of Hungry. Amelia watched asked Melenka whispered something to Olivia before Olivia made her way towards them while Melenka went another way.

"Lady Amelia," Olivia said giving a short bow grabbing the attention of Elder. "How many sick milady?'

"Two" the Elder answered

"Are both mates?... Are they showing the symptoms?" Olivia asked any of the four healers leading the whole group to the garage. Amelia was confused for a few seconds as to why they had walked past infirmary and were making their way to the garage.

The garage was large. It once had been a large barn for the horses that the death dealers once to used. When the cars were invented the barn was turned into a parking garage that could hold over 30 cars and a small section of the far left that was used as a small mechanic shop. Now the garage was empty of cars, the tools of the shop were neatly put away and orange cones with red flags were placed at the edge of the shop to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

The garage was now being used as a makeshift hospital. Sick were placed on military cots in neat rows of eight, with a small nightstand on the left of each cot that has a bowl of ice water, there was an I.V bag holder attached each cot, and there was enough room between each cot for the healers to pass. There was no curtain to give the sick some privacy. Amelia notice that on the nightstand of some of the sick or small toys and drawings.

"Some of those were sick have children milady. And those children were brought along with their parents." Olivia said as she helped the healers safely move Dmitri and Minnah from the gurneys in some of them empty cots.

"Why?" Amelia asked, "are the children also sick?"

"That children are not sick," Melenka, who had just turned, said. "Whatever this illness is it's targeting mates. When we figure this out listen the news out and the coven leaders decided to send the children with their parents in case that children are also sick and the show the symptoms yet."

"So the children aren't sick." Amelia said

"We're not yet sure, milady" Olivia said as she, Melenka, and the four healers were looking up Dmitri and his mate to the I.V's, heart monitor, and oxygen tanks. "We don't know how long they have been sick before the symptoms started showing. We don't know if this thing is contagious so we're keeping their children apart from the rest of the children living here."

Amelia nodded, "and the sick, how many do you have here?"

"Right now Amelia, we have 42 counting the two that you've brought with you. There are six more that will be arriving during the week next few days which will bring the number up to 48. The thing is Amelia that we don't have enough healers. Even though we've asked the other covens they are refusing to send their extra healers," said Melenka

"Excluding the four healers that you have brought with you milady, in total we are only six."

"Six healers for nearly 50 sick?!" Amelia, who was staring at Selene, said turning to look at the two answered with a yes and Amelia pinched her nose and curse under her breath.

"Jameel, Dixon, Jordan," Amelia called and the three death dealers that were named stepped forward. "Tell every vampire and human in Ordagas that I want everyone that lives in this coven back here before night fall tomorrow. And if anyone dares to disobey this order will find themselves out in the gun for an hour and won't receive any medical attention afterwards."

"Yes milady," the men said before leaving the makeshift hospital.

"Elsa, David (this is another David not the son of Thomas), Marco, and Donna" this time four death dealers stepped forward. "I want you to call the covens and all over the world tell them that I say... nay, I ordered them to send all of their extra healers and their healer apprentices. Any healer and/or apprentice that refuses to obey will be tied and be burned by the sun." Amelia ordered and the four death dealers nodded before they too left the hospital.

Amelia looked and her seven remaining death dealers that were waiting for her orders, she send two death dealers to guard the entrance of the hospital with the orders to not let anyone in as they were sick, healers or their apprentice, or an Elder. Amelia is the reigning Elder and leader of the vampire species she fought against lycans, verbally fought with her fellow elders, but she had never been in a situation like this. Vampires don't get sick; Amelia, Marcus, in Viktor had figured this out during their second century of immortality. The only sickness that the vampires had ever experienced were when they ate spoiled blood or when those who were newly turned kept forgetting not to eat human food. She turned from her remaining death dealers to the two women that are in charge of looking after the sick. The two women looked very tired with dark circles other debt eyes and Amelia had to wonder when was the last time that they had slept.

"I need about 10 bags of blood," Amelia said the two women. Olivia, Melenka and the four healers look at her as if she had gone crazy. "You have one hour to get to those cots, blankets, and everything that you'll need for a blood transfusion including the I.V stands."

Amelia left the hospital leaving the four healers looking at Olivia that Melenka. Melenka whispered something to Olivia who left returning few minutes later with the four other healers. While Melenka was getting everything that Amelia had asked for Olivia began to do a quick review explaining the symptoms as the sick showing, how to read the patient's charts, that had schedules they all would be having until the extra healers arrived. She explained that they were all required to wear scrubs, teneeshoes, and their head covered with a scrub cap while they were in the hospital. For the time being that healers would be sleeping in the infirmary this too Olivia explained.

Melenka made her way to the Elder's chamber with Olivia following right beside her. Both of the women were each carrying a medium size metal bowl covered with a white cloth. When they entered the chamber the first thing that Melenka and Olivia saw was Amelia sitting on the throne and beside the throne were two comfortable chair. On the right side of the chamber were the two cots that they had send earlier, with the I.V's stands on one side, and blankets at the foot of each cot. The table stood few feet away from the cots.

"Are you two ready?" They heard Amelia ask. Both women nodded confused at what the Elder meant. "Good. Just set the bowls on the table and be ready when we bring them to you."

Amelia walked to the center of the chamber with two death dealers at her side she stopped atop of the large letter A that held her empty sarcophagus beneath it. With her order to death dealers opened the crypts belong in the other two Elders and with clickety clank noises the two sarcophagus began to rise.

.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

Hope that you enjoyed it please leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chance

A/N: Please don't push the back button.

Dear Readers

Hello! Don't worry I have not forgotten about this story and no, I'm not holding this story hostage just so that I can get more reviews. There are about three or four reasons why I've not updated. 1. We are busy planning and getting everything ready for my sister's baby babshower. 2. I'm working on many different stories at the same time that they are all tangle in my head that I'm barely able to get them past 1,000 words.

Third reason. Someone asked me to explain why or what the sickness is. I've tried doing it in a chapter but it doesn't want to come out right. Originally I was going to send Michael, Selene, Sebastian and his wife, David, and Lida(she took care of Eve) but later I change it to have more so that way the original six would have some help in order to save the vampire race. The sickness is a side effect of being send back in time into their passed self. I'm not planning to have two Michaels, two Selenes, two David sect. ect. that would be confusing and weird don't you think. Sonja send them back from the second they died to X number of years before the Purge she was in a hurry so of course there would be some kind of side effect. Does any of this make any sense to any of you because I swear that I don't any other way to explain it.

Now that got that out of the way I need the help of you guys and girls.

Should I bring Sonja back to life?

Should I have Selene do something to Viktor after she and the sick get better?

What should the sick do after the get better, A) should they get together and make their own coven. B) go back to their own covens and start gathering people that believe them.

I'm thinking of changing Jenny Carla's (JC) story a bit and have her call Selene mommy after Selene and the others become sick so this is my question, should I somehow make JC related to Michael?


End file.
